Big Brother
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Chitoge meets a stranger at the front of the school gates which turns out to be Raku's older brother. Raku has to protect Chitoge from the monster, which he calls Grandfather.


Raku walked out of the school with Chitoge and Shū. The other girls had to stay back and clean up. Raku and Chitoge cuddled under one another under an umbrella as she had forgot hers. Shū was walking smugly behind them as Raku held Chitoge close to his body as Claude was watching from the trees. Chitoge really didn't mind as she was being sheltered from the rain.

They approached the gates to see a limo at the front of them. A male with dark blue hair that was styled into a quiff leaned against the limo. He had very traditional robes on. The kimono was a dark blue and black. He had a sword tucked into the sash of his clothes. When he saw Raku, the dark blue eyes glared at him then his eyes became softer. His frown broke into a smile and rushed up to him and hugged him. He didn't see Chitoge at all. She was slightly hurt that he had pushed her out the way. Shū waved at the older male who was suffocating Raku. Chitoge grabbed Raku and pulled him away from the strangers hug.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted in his face as she placed her hands on her hips. The male went back to frowning and turned his attention to Raku. Chitoge was quite close to punching him in the face. The male looked to the tree and growled.

"Raku, why are the beehive members hanging around?" Raku eyed Chitoge, telling him that it was because of her. The male nodded and grabbed Raku and pulled him towards the car. Shū was left standing with Chitoge and Claude.

"What was that about? Who is he?" She asked as she watched the car drive away with Raku in it.

"For the time being, mistress, I wouldn't visit Raku Ichijou while he is in town. That male himself is fine but what follows him is the worst. Your father and mother will agree with me," Chitoge was not happy that Claude was once again telling her what to do. She hated all his secrecy. He obviously knew who the man was but didn't want to tell him.

When she returned home, Raku was sitting on her couch beside her father. She was confused to why he was sitting there. She noticed that he had a large sports bag beside him. Raku was uncomfortable sitting there.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" Adelt, her father, stood up and brought her into the living room. She was still confused and hoped that someone would explain to why Raku was in her home.

"Chitoge, sweetheart, Raku tells me you met a strange man when you were walking home."

"Yeah, he kind of stole Raku."

"Sorry about that," she turned round to see the male coming into the living room and sit next to Raku. "I'm Ryōma Ichijou. Raku's older brother," she was now beginning to see the resemblance between them. "I do apologise that I was so rude to you this afternoon. I thought it would be in your best interest not to acknowledge you and make him think that you were only a school friend not Raku's girlfriend."

"Him? Who is he?" All three males turned to each other and Adelt nodded first but Raku stood up and left the the room. Chitoge was slightly worried for her fake boyfriend.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't like talking about our grandfather," Chitoge eyes widened and didn't realise that he had family problems as well. "I guess Raku nor Shū has talked about what happened to our mother and younger sister," Chitoge slowly shook her head. "Our father was forced by his own father to carry on the family business. Our grandfather wanted the Shuei-gumi to have predecessors so he found a women who was off nobility but our father declined her as he had fallen in love with another woman who wasn't off wealth but was more good looking than the other woman. Our grandfather would accept their relationship but only if he had only grandsons but as I said we had a little sister. He found out about her and..." She saw that the male was finding it hard to speak.

"He raped our mother then killed her with our little sister. Our mother wanted to protect our sister, Rina. He promised her that he wouldn't touch her but after he killed our mother, he killed our sister," Chitoge covered her mouth as she saw her 'boyfriend' upset. She wondered why he had to leave the room. Raku hated, despised a member of his own family. "If he finds out that I'm 'dating' you, he will force us to go through the same thing my father had too but if he finds that you are part of the beehive, he will do the same thing to you as he did my mother."

"Why are you here though?" She asked as Raku sat beside him. She held his hand as he was upset.

"I hate that man. I don't want to be in the same house as him, so I'm staying with you until he is gone," Chitoge was slightly shocked that her father agreed with him. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder.

"Fine, I will allow you to stay but let's not tell the others. I think we should keep it a secret," Raku nodded and stroked her back. "I'm sorry to hear about your family."

Ryōma stood up and walked out the house without the others noticing.

"I don't understand you, why are you working for your grandad, knowing what he did to your mother?" Ryōma turned round and glared at Adelt. He was right but he had too.

"It's to protect Raku. Grandfather is not happy that he doesnt want to take over so I work with him and do anything he asks. I really wished the old guy would die already, I miss my family. Chitoge is really sweet make sure that you keep her away from my grandad."

"Will do, thanks for the heads up. Hana and me won't be happy if anything hurt her," Ryōma nodded and walked out the gates.

* * *

Raku was sitting in class when he has received a text from his brother. His eyes widened as he saw the text.

'Run! He's found out about you and Chitoge! Approaching your school fast!' Raku made sure that he didn't speak to Chitoge at school in case someone was watching. They only talked with one another when they reached her home. He slept in the spare bedroom and it was far from Chitoge's room.

Raku stood up letting the chair crash to the floor. Everyone picked their heads up and saw him sweating. He grabbed his bag and Chitoge's hand and pulled her out of the class. The teacher was about to stop them but knew it was to do with their family. Chitoge was slightly scared as Raku squeezed her hand tighter. She managed to pull back and stop in the corridor.

"What's wrong with you? Why are we running?" She panted.

"He's found out about you and I. I don't want you to be just like my mother, okay?" He grabbed her hand and began to run down the stairs. They heard people running up the stairs. So they ran down the corridors of the second floor and hid in one of the cupboards. Her body was pressed against his. His hand was on her mouth. She tightly gripped his blazer as they were hiding together. She was still scared of the dark but for once the darkness would protect them.

"You don't have to protect me. I can do that on my own," she whispered into his ear.

"I don't want a repeat of the past, okay? I want you to keep your purity until you meet that guy," Raku peeked out the door to see know now was there.

"Where's your phone?" He asked while running.

"My bag," they had left her bag in the class. Raku brought out his phone and called Adelt himself. There was no answer from him. He groaned as they rushed down the stairs. They headed to the back and hid in the shed of the hens. Raku phoned Tsugumi but she declined his message. Chitoge was badly panting beside him. The hens weren't too happy that they were sitting in their home. Raku sneaked out the shed and helped Chitoge.

"Were are we going now?" She could see that he was shaking but she didn't say anything to her at all. She pulled on his arm and made them stop. She saw that Raku was shaking, she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around his waist accepting that she was there.

"I won't let anything hurt you," Chitoge looked over his shoulder to see that they were surrounded by the Shuei-gumi clan. "Guys, you know Chitoge, you wouldn't hurt her," Raku grabbed her and placed her behind his back and walked backwards against the wall. Chitoge was pressed against the wall and Raku.

"Young master, we have our orders!"

"You do not take orders from him! He was once your master but he is retired! You take orders from my dad and I! Now stand down!" He shouted at them. None of them were listening to him. Raku stared at the male he so hated so much. He was all hunched over using a stick to help him stand up. He was nearly reaching 90. Raku was going to celebrate the day he died and he wished it was by his hands.

"I'm still alive, they will always listen to me," he croaked. Chitoge slipped her hand into his hand.

"Chitoge reach into my bag and pull out the the knife," he whispered to her. She slowly reached into his bag. She slowly handed the small pocket knife, without the others noticing. He ran forward and attacked his grandfather. He made sure to have two pocket knifes so she was protected as well. His grandfather dropped the cane and brought his leg up to kick him. Raku dodged the foot and jumped up and kicked him in the side of his head. The male was quickly knocked to the floor. He could see that his eyes were on killer mode. They were so dark and full of anger. She was shocked that he was good at martial arts as he had never told her about it. She found it sweet that he was doing everything to protect her even though they weren't even dating.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He growled at the male.

"Help me up! You fools! Kill the traitor!" Raku watched as his family rushed towards him. He lowered his stance and waited for them to get him. They were close but they saw as two figures stood in front while another figure stood behind him.

"Hurt him and you will deal with me! You take your orders from me and no one else! I am the current head of the Shuei- gumi clan! No one else!"

"Master?" All the boys stopped and dropped their weapon. They dropped to their knees and bowed down to him. Saratobi, Raku's father, turned to his own father.

"You killed my wife! My daughter and now you are threatening my son and you are blackmailing my oldest son. I have had enough of you! I Saratobi Ichijou banish you from the Shuei-gumi clan. Now get out of here!" They watched as he used they crutch to help him up and slowly walk away. Adelt, the second figure, rushed to his daughter to make sure that she was okay. He cuddled into her as she was shaking terribly.

"I was scared, I didn't think they would come after my life," Adelt hugged her father and kissed her head.

"Well Raku made sure that it wouldn't happen so don't worry," Chitoge walked over to Raku and smiled at him awkwardly. He pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"Aww, they make a cute couple. I wish they were older so they could marry each other," Saratobi and Adelt agreed with Ryōma. Raku and Chitoge let go each other and awkwardly looked at one another.

* * *

**AN: I had this idea a while back but I didn't know what to call the brother. It wasn't until I watched 'Love Stage' where I thought the main character looks a lot like Raku and they both have the same last name. So I used that character for the older brother. I hoped you like this little one shot.**


End file.
